Axis
by Crimsonails
Summary: Sent to a school out of the countryside, not to mention, an alternate universe. Our hero sisters, Sora and Mai make the trip and see what kind of trouble they get themselves into.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them.

**Rating**: R. Cursing is allowed; deal with it, nudity and some drug content and graphic sexual content.

**Pairings**: Read to find out. Ha-ha.

**Summary**: Sent to a school out of the countryside, not to mention, an alternate universe. Our hero sisters, Sora and Mai make the trip and see what kind of trouble they get themselves into.

' ' _Thoughts_

" " Speaking

**Kyuubi Speaking**

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry! It took me so long to come up with something. Filter is on hiatus for my loyal readers, no one is really interested in it, so my inspiration is like nil at this point so I decided to do a little side one called "Axis" sounds cool, eh? Basing it off 2 original characters, well not original, they are based off of my sister and me. I just noticed how much of me and her are so much like Naruto and Sasuke. It's weird.

* * *

Chapter 1: Around the World

Dust particles settling about in the air, warm raspy pants inhaled the remaining dirt into her lungs. The girl flopped down on her ass and pulled out her hair tie, letting dark brown flow down sticking to her skin slowly. The sun slowly began to set; slowly bathing her body in a gentle sunlight. She had a pale tone skin color, almost glow to the moon if it hung in the sky.

Her appearance consisted of a black tube top, boy shorts, loose socks, and athletic shoes. Scars littered the surface area of her skin, she also wielded this giant weapon that looked 2x her weight. It looked like a large rot iron Bo staff with a spiked ball on each end. She got up to do one more kata with her weapon.

Breathing in, she closed her eyes and opened them, crouched, breathed out, put the Bo staff over her shoulders and yelled, "Kai!" With a snap, half the Bo staff turned into chains and the straight part was latched onto part of her upper shoulders.

Off she went spinning and turning, whipping those chains around in one of the loveliest dances. The barely-there girl jumped into the air swirling and tumbling around like she was soaring like she dove in the highest in the sky. Landing in a silent crouch, she heard some sarcastic clapping from the corner of the gym, she immediately knew who it was and knew who sent _it._ Mentally she was stabbing an unknown picture of someone.

"You've improved so much, Sora-_chan_." _Purred_ Yamato.

A vein popped on Sora's head.

"Uh-hmm."

Steam was practically rolling out of her ears by now.

* * *

Here's the story on why Sora dislikes our Prince Charming (Yamato Chris)

* * *

"_Daddy, I will not marry that pompous ass little twit, look even I can kick ass, he's even crying!" Screamed Sora. "Look, Dad, Sora is right, she is too young and doing it to seal a business deal is just too wrong, not fair." Explained Mai._

_Their Mother was in the kitchen hiding from her husband scared all to hell from her husband's wrath, she knew when she'd disobeyed him, and he'd beat her from one end of the house to the next. The girl's knew better and fought back with their weapons training they'd learn over summer vacations their Mother secretly sent them to. After that, he wouldn't touch them ever again._

_After Sora's yelling argument they decided to wait until after graduation and try again, but Chris was welcome in their home and around Sora of course so they could get to know each other of course. She loathed him, beat him, cussed him, and ignored him. But he was the energizer bunny and kept coming back for the abuse._

* * *

Sora began to gather her belongings, finding her plaid miniskirt she slipped it on and clipped it. She felt eyes on her and saw Yamato watching her intently, rolling her eyes, she pulled on her white button-up shirt and left it open. Sora put her backpack on and shouldered her weapon with a grunt and let Yamato follow her home as always.

It didn't take long for them to get home because the school was in the district where both of them lived in. On that side of the tracks. Yes, being the daughter of a business owner, it has its perks. You either get privileges or you get mugged.

In this case, Sora didn't get either being too young she had to be worried about one thing, perverts. She was a pretty girl, not extravagant, but pretty nonetheless. Kind of dense, some say she should have been blonde, a case of mistaken identity. She has these incredible brown eyes though, maybe plain, but beautiful in her own way.

Feeling quick footsteps in her direction, Sora nods towards Yamato as he heads off to the side of street lamp to get the advantage of the person approaching.

Whenever Sora had kicked his ass all those horrible years ago, it finally clicked in his highly intelligible brain that he needed to get strong. He needed to get strong quick to even earn a shred of respect from either of these girls. They weren't half bad, especially the loud one that he was supposedly betrothed to. She had the biggest pair of jugs he's seen their age. _'Chris mentally drooled and oozed into a puddle on the sidewalk as the passer Byers stopped to look at his muddled form.'_

'_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! He did it again. Oh ye, of little brains and of other little things…….'_ Another vein appeared on Sora's brow as she went to go scoop up her goop. She never did feel anymore killing intention so she went the rest of the way home without a hitch bitching her friend out and bonking him on the head.

Fifteen meters behind the two unaware teenagers a lone figure pushed his spectacles up giving off a glint in the night.

"MOM! He's done it again!" Screamed Sora.

Toki came in rubbing her hands off with a dishtowel rubbing her hands absentmindedly and looked up and started to laugh. She put the towel over her mouth to cover her laughing as to not to disturb her husband.

"Sora-chan lay him on the couch and I'll put some ice on his forehead, he just overheated again."

"Alright, then I'll look for Mai." Sora hefted Yamato onto the couch with a soft grunt and left her book bag at the door then ran upstairs with her weapon in tow. Coming to her sister's door, she gave one hard knock, then three soft knocks. Waiting for the hard knock she came in, there was her sister Mai.

Mai was taller and a little bit more muscular/slimmer than her. Also, she was darker like an Indian and dark brown eyes. Her hair was longer that Sora's, but it was red/brown, a beautiful color, like no other. Even though they were born in the same year she was the younger of the two and went to grade below her, notice her uniform colors, a little different, but that didn't mean they didn't abide by the school code.

"How was school, Mai?" Sora flopped down on her back not noticing her sister trying to paint her toenails.

A vein popped on Mai's forehead, "Just peachy, now get off my bed, your screwing me up, bitch."

Sora looked down and saw her mistake and rubbed the back of head. "Sorry."

"Whatever, just get out, I need a little me time before Yamato comes up here to torment me." Sora grins wickedly and clicked her tongue wildly letting her sister know she did something naughty.

"Spill, what did you do?"

"What do I get if I do?" Sora wriggled her eyebrows around crazily.

"Hmm. How about I teach you that one move you've always wanted where it takes both of us, but its going to take a lot of training to get to where we can actually do it and master, "Around the World."

Sora clobbered Mai and blabbered the whole thing so fast she had to say it three times so Mai could understand it, Mai didn't know if it was worth it or not, but Sora was so happy she was almost crying some times. Mai still loved her goofy older sister, after all its good to have one than not to have one at all.

After saying their goodnights, Sora slinked out Mai's room with her weapon under her arm trying to be quiet, and then she heard the doorbell.

Jin was not in a good mood, he was watching his evening sports cast, and the girls were in bed and his wife was in the kitchen where she belonged and now this stranger was invading his living space quarters. So, when he opened his door, a remarkable site met his eyes.

There stood in a dark black robe and Anbu mask, a boy of stern stature of no more 17 years old. The hand went to the mask and pulled it away and revealed a face you could love or hate. Snow white hair and round glasses, black gloves constantly pushing them.

"Sorry to bother you at such a late hour sir, but May I speak with you, Jin?" The Master of the House kind of sputtered a bit but passed a bit to let the stranger into his home just to see what the mysterious stranger wanted from him. Jin led him into the living room and shown him to the couch where the foreigner took off his robe revealing strange clothes and sat down and sighed as he was out of breath.

He held his hand out, "My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and I am from Otogokure."

Jin reached out his hand and gave it a firm grip and shook it and smiled for once and said, "Ai-jou Jin, Tokyo, Japan." Both of them smiled. Kabuto's brow's furrowed "Ai-jou" sounds familiar, "Any family at the edge of the South of China?"

Jin thought for a moment, "Can't say that there is or isn't, sorry."

"Anyway, back to the topic to why I'm here." Kabuto leans back and crosses his legs. "It's about both of your daughters; we've seen both of their martial arts training. And we want to further it and their education. So, it's kind of like a boarding school if you will."

Jin leans back and reaches into his cigar box for one and offers one to Kabuto but he declines saying he's a Doctor.

Taking in the first drag of the cigar, Jin stands up and walks over to Kabuto, he puts out his hand saying he has himself a deal and can take them whenever he wants. And that he's welcome to stay the night if he wishes. Kabuto does accept free room and board. _freeloader Kabuto_

* * *

"DAD SOLD US TO A WHITE-HAIRED PERVERT?" Screeched bosom-buddy Sora.

"Sora, he can't be a pervert, he's like 2 years older than you." Mai drawled sarcastically.

Kabuto's cheeks reddened a bit listening to the teenage girls go on about him like he wasn't standing behind him. Sure he was still a virgin, but he was sure these girls weren't. And they were hot.

"TOMO! BRING ME SOMETHING FROM BELGIUM!" Sora Yipped.

"She'll probably bring you the good shit, ha-ha." Mai popped her gum for the hundredth time.

"Sora-chan, ne, ano, Sora-chan."

"No use, Kabuto, Look at her."

Sora decided to wear her school uniform with a few modifications, open shirt and chains around her waist, but she had her mp3 player on her and on. She had it on full blast hips swaying to each techno beat into her ear, very erotic.

It was hypnotic to Kabuto, but it was to all 19 year old virgins. When she felt someone pinch her ass she was about to turn around in line at the airport and deck the asshole and come to find out it was her sister and she pointed at a drooling Kabuto.

'_Mental sigh'_

'_Another Yamato'_

"I think we're boarding now, are you sure they will let with our weapons?" Sora asked with a curious face.

Kabuto quickly wiped the drool off and pushed his glasses up and went through some paperwork out of his backpack, he pulled out two weapon permits.

"They will still have to check them, so taking them out of the case is required so I hope nothing else is in there. Once we land in Hong Kong, Orochimaru-sama will be waiting for our arrival."

No one was really on the flight to Hong Kong, out of season, so the tourists were out of sight. Kabuto came at a good time if he wanted to get what he wanted, in the cockpit, disguised Oto-nin were flying. Both girls were sound a sleep huddled next to each other and their lead pipes like it was their life lines, and in real life, it was.

Kabuto when ahead and put them even further asleep with medicine as everyone else on the plane and began powering his jutsu so he could get them to the other side. The pilot started his ascent and increased it giving Kabuto his cue. Going through his seals he ended his half seal and muttered, "The Technique of Space and Time."

The inside of the plane began to glow purple and twist, bend as it went through a wormhole of some sort. The descent of the plane of the plane was too much and it ripped apart in the tunnel throwing it somewhere in the same country, same time, but where?

Somewhere, where the lush green treetops beautiful sun shines brightly and there's a huge fucking rock up your fucking ass! OW!

"MAI! Where are you?" Sora struggled to get up to see her weapon by her side, protecting her. She picked it up and looked over and noticed a symbol not on there before, a small circle with a comma inside. Must be something new or something.

"Mai!" Sora shouldered her weapon and began walking to find her sister, until she came across the most oddest of sights.

* * *

"Ne, Ne, Ne, Sakura-chan, go out with me please, I'd treat you right." Begged the handsome blue-eyed teenager.

Sora blushed profusely, _'he's hot, and she's retarded.'_

"I can't, you know how I'm saving myself for Sasuke-kun, _'bats eyelids at said person.'"_

'_I can't believe this pink-haired bitch; she'd blow away Blondie for stoic darkie, sounds like Mai. Humph let's see if I can get a little closer to their conversation.'_

Sora concentrated on her tree climbing technique she had to do while in martial arts training camps, it wasn't anything like chakra control but it was hard enough, especially in a miniskirt and tube top. She was too dense to know the three down below have already sensed her presence.

_CRACK._

_BREAK._

There she was in all her glory on the ground, boy shorts givin' poor Naruto red cheeks and Sakura frustration and Sasuke indifference. She had leaves in her hair giving it a messy look and when she looked up she looked right at Naruto right into those deep blues, but after a second, he looked away bashfully. Sora gave him a small smile and a wave as she stood up. Her weapon fell to the ground with a thud.

She walked over to the Orange and Black clad ninja and stuck her hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Ai-jou Sora from Tokyo, Japan. Nice to meet you."

Naruto's eye's lit up like fireworks and gripped hers and shook it and said, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure. Very nice to meet you too." After he said that last part out loud he blushed crimson. He went ahead and introduced his friends to her as well, Uchiha, Sasuke and Haruno, Sakura.

"So, what are you guys?"

Everyone stopped their friendly banter and just looked at Sora like she was an alien, they thought it was natural to be a ninja, hell they thought she was one because she wielded a weapon.

Sasuke decided to break it to her, "we are ninja, what are you?"

"SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Screamed Mai.

Sasuke pulled his pinky out of his ear, "so, there are _two_ of you." Sakura's eyebrow twitched three times and once was bad. Naruto on the other hand, had his elbow on his knee just looking dazed looking like he was drunk on something. I think he's over Sakura-chan now.

"You okay Mai? Anything broken?" Sora asked earnestly.

"Nah, just your usual pervert trying to get a peek while your trying to change out of bloody clothing, I had to change out of my bloody miniskirt, but this dude with a mask kept asking for directions and whatnot, such a fuck ass. What about you? You score?"

Sora looked down and blushed shyly like she usually does when she meets a cute guy and tips off her sister.

"You did score! Well show me! Does he have a cute friend?"

Sora led her sister over towards Naruto's team to show her "score" hoping her sister would approve. She knew the signal for the approval too. Two pinches on the ass was her way of approving. Nice way huh?

As soon as they got there, Mai stopped in her tracks and took two glances between the guys and looked at the yellow one; dark-haired one twice, then pinched her sister twice. She had to have Sasuke and she would stop at nothing to have him.

Sasuke had his arms folded and leaning against a tree waiting for his guests to reappear, as he heard footsteps he heard voices he still didn't look at her. Figured she looked like all the rest of the girls, acted like just like Sakura and Ino, always fighting.

When he heard the whispers and footsteps go past him, he looked up as he was blatantly ignored by the back of this young girl. Sasuke was in a bit of shock; no one passes up Uchiha Sasuke and gets away with it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke," Mai turns around while her sister introduces her, "this is my sister, Mai." A gust of wind blew through Mai's hair and her skirt, the sun lit up the natural red highlights in her hair and it shone. Sasuke swallowed twice and thought, _'dark-skinned beauty.'_ Then he shook his head and winked at Mai, something he has never done before.

Sakura might as well been having kittens, she stormed off to train with Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Naruto had talked the girls into coming to the village for some ramen and to check in with the Hokage. Tsunade-sama. After some convincing, actually, bribing for Mai, they made it to the village in no time. Mai thought their gear was awesome and wanted some but didn't have the right cash for it, or so it seemed. Besides, their Father never let them wear fishnets.

"So, this is Konoha?" Asked Sora.

"Yes, it's awesome, isn't it?" Naruto asked excitedly?

"Tokyo is bigger and busier, but I like this setting better, much homier."

"Yeah, but your homely looking Sora, ha-ha!" Mai exclaimed.

A vein popped and she threw the nail file she was using at Mai as the other ducked under the projectile, "Shut up bitch! I'm as beautiful as they come!" She waved her hand in her hair extravagantly and popped her skirt around and made it go up and down.

Poor Naruto had to keep his eyes straight ahead; he had to keep this treasure away from Ero-sennin.

**YES KIT, SHE WILL BE OUR TREASURE TO REEP IN LATER WEEKS WHEN WE GO INTO RUT.**

'_Stupid fox! She's not some fuck toy for your pleasures! She's a genuinely nice girl.'_

**I SMELL IT ON HER. SHE REEKS OF IT.**

'_Smells like what? Teen Spirit?'_

**NO SMARTASS, THE SEAL. MIKO.**

Naruto was shot back out of his mind right before he walked into Sora's backside; his hands went straight for her hips to prevent other parts from touching her nether regions. Naruto's faces were the reddest shade of crimson Sasuke had ever seen before he saw his friend fall backwards and pass out.

"Naruto, hey Naruto, you okay?" Sora crouched on top of said shinobi. Sasuke watched through amused eyes and Mai looked around the village waiting for the idiot to wake up, why did Sora always get those kinds? Naruto opened his eyes to see concerned looking brown ones searching for his. She stood up and offered her hand to pull him up.

"Lets see if we can amuse my little sister, ne?" Sora asked quietly.

Naruto nodded and pointed towards the Market Square district and noticed all the hustle and bustle on the streets. The blonde-haired shinobi nodded to his teammate as they took each girl in front of themselves and began signing around their shoulders. The girls had no clue what they were up to, but as the jutsu was activated, they were whisked away in a swirl of leaves and teleported in front of the store Naruto chose for them.

Mai looked up and saw all the weird articles of clothing and stepped cautiously inside the store with her sister in tow, Sasuke decided that shopping wasn't his forte and left it up to his teammate to instruct them on kunoichi wear in this day and age. Naruto followed them in.

"LOOK SORA! They have sticker bras! WHOOHOO!" Mai yelled and danced excitedly, she hated wearing bras from day one, even though she wasn't that well endowed but they say only a handful is needed, right?

"What does it matter, I have to bind mine, you suck Mai!" Hers were still jugs, sucked.

Naruto sweat dropped. He still didn't get girls.

After thirty more minutes of shopping and a large tab on the Uchiha account, Sasuke had agreed to pay for the girl's purchases since they were new to town, he knew Naruto would do it just to show him out, but Naruto would be broke for weeks if he did.

The girls didn't just pick one style they messed with it a bit, a little of this and a little of that. Mai chose a fitted belly bearing fishnet shirt with a green bandana tied around her breasts. She chose the sticker bra for this outfit especially; Naruto was drooling over it for 2 minutes before Sora hit him. Mai chose to keep her school girl skirt and traded her athletic shoes for knee-high leather zori sandals.

Sasuke made note of the bandana and had a flashback of mechanical bull zip through his brain, then he doubled over sweating profusely. _'What the fuck was that?'_

Mai rushed over to Sasuke and pulled out a handkerchief from somewhere and began to dab the sweat off his forehead, "You okay, Sasuke?" The Uchiha genius let her baby him then grunted as he stood up and put on his stoic looking face again, Mai liked cool guys like him.

Out came Sora and Naruto, she decided to keep much of her old wardrobe and add some misc. things to it instead. Her plaid skirt, chained belt, a new button up white shirt that had short sleeves, sleeveless fishnet shirt, black tube top over it. She decided to wrap her hands and forearms as she decided to take taijutsu lessons from Naruto. And one other priceless thing, two beautifully carved chopsticks that were intricately put into her hair. It had a fox charm hanging from one of it.

Naruto was proud to stand next to the girl, she was a firecracker, like himself and he couldn't wait until they sparred, but that had to wait until after ramen.

"Lookin' good ladies would you two like an escort tonight and loose these two fags?" Cooed a stranger.

Sasuke and Naruto looked over and saw Kiba smiling like a jackal getting ready to tear away the leftovers of someone else's meal. Sora and Mai's brow burrowed, they weren't some piece of meat to be squabbled over.

"Listen, dog boy, go wash and maybe one day some lucky girl might go out with you." Mai said menacingly. Sora clenched her fist and started to raise it, but Naruto caught it and shook his head.

"Ne, Kiba, I think I heard Hinata-chan's going out on a date with Shino, better go catch them if you want a chance." Naruto said seriously. Kiba got a scared look for a moment and smirked, and then he slinked off with a large Akamaru in tow.

"Don't listen to him, he's just in a bad mood right now, he's in love with his teammate but he thinks its unrequited love." Naruto pondered out loud.

"Don't use such big words, dobe or your brain will explode." The Uchiha smirked as he said this. Naruto exploded with a variety of curse words for Sora and Mai to use in the future.

"Let's go for some ramen! My treat!" Yipped Naruto. Sora followed him shyly while the other two just walked next to each other pretending not to notice the other person.

* * *

"Tsunade-shishou, there are strangers in the village, I mean strange strangers, like from another time!" Screeched the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura, I will not tolerate my subordinate behaving this way." Tsunade stated mechanically while signing the many forms as her job calls for.

"Go help Shizune in the hospital for the rest of the evening then report to me in the morning; I will assess your strengths." Inner Sakura fumed, but Sakura did as she was told.

After her latest subordinate left two Anbu appeared in her office on one knee ready to take orders. "Genma, Aoba follow them, but do not capture, they are with," she picked up a picture frame of her, Naruto and Jiraiya, "my brother." Both of them nodded and vanished in a whirl of leaves.

Tsunade could only think of three words, _'Gemini. Miko. Descend.'_

* * *

"How did you two end up in the Fire Country anyway?" Naruto asked as he slurped his ramen at the same time. Sora laughed as he got some stuck on his face and began to pick it off.

"Our Father wanted us to go to a boarding martial arts school in Hong Kong, China, but it didn't all turn out right." Sora's nose scrunched up as she thought about that hentai young man and his evil ego underneath, she smelled it alright.

Mai finished what Sora began, but the very important details were being left out because they forgot.

"I swear all I remember is white-haired pervert and glasses!" Screamed Sora. The old man from the ramen stand looked up and smiled.

"I think she's telling the truth guys give her a little break, besides; do you know anyone who has white hair and glasses?" The old man was sly; of course he'd seen his fair share of customers. Naruto thought for a moment but he couldn't come up with anything, his memory had always been sketchy since Kyuubi had been consuming parts of the seal at a time.

Sasuke knew exactly who it was and he thought he would enlighten Naruto in a moment after he watched him squirm a little bit in front of the girls. Sora flipped her bangs and looked to the side and screamed, "EWWW KABUTO!" Almost landing in Naruto's lap, he had an epiphany and it hit him hard, in the groin, screaming, Kabuto.

"You okay Sora?" Naruto asked flushing a bit. "Yeah I'm okay." She looked at him shyly.

"My sister hates beetles; actually, she hates all insects." Mai informed them on the late side. Sasuke sat amusedly; it wasn't half bad hanging out with the dobe with girls. He always kept it interesting. Mai wasn't really a talker, and that was a plus in the Uchiha's book, he liked girls with a presence, not just incredulously loud girls like Sakura and Ino.

Sora climbed out of Naruto's lap accidentally rubbing his groin as she slid down his legs. Naruto zoned out (again.)

**TAKE HER KIT. SLAP IT ALL NIGHT.**

'_What the fuck horny fox? Slap it all night? Can't you see I'm busy trying to make friends that you ruin every time?'_

**DESCENDED HAS THE MIKO, GEMINI, TWINS (OR SISTERS) THEY MAY BE. **

'_Some of that did make sense to me, damn fox and their stupid riddles.'_

Naruto was injected back to reality, but the more he thought about it, the more he noticed on their weapons and on the neck of Sora the same mark. He'd have to ask Sasuke to find the same mark on Mai later to see if they were indeed what his perverted tenant was going on about.

Naruto excused himself and grabbed one disgruntled Uchiha from his stool and into the bathroom, "What the fuck do you want, dobe?" Sasuke demanded. He didn't like being manhandled at all. The foxy shinobi put a finger to his lips and went into the bathroom with Sasuke in tow.

After ten minutes of explaining the whole thing the both of them came up with a good scheme to see what was really going on with these two girls.

Emerging from the bathroom, Naruto and Sasuke took their stools and finished their dinner. Sora and Mai had a little conversation, while outside.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, SORA! How was he?" Gushed the brunette. Sora flushed brightly and sputtered a bit, but calmed down a bit to talk to her one and only sister. She inhaled noisily and said something below a whisper. Mai grinned wickedly and sat down next to her sister; put her arm around her pulled her close.

"Louder, or Naruto will hear about what happened at practice in 5th year." Sora's head popped up almost knocking out Mai.

"Alright, alright, I said he was packin', geez." Sora blushed even harder.

"That's better, Sora, I'll tell you about the Uchiha later," she tapped her boob to make bounce because she knew it infuriated her sister to no end, "that's a promise." Then she winked to seal the deal. That was it, Mai had sealed it, or so she thought?

* * *

After the dinner, it was getting close to sunset and everyone figured they would get some rest before going to see the Hokage and training.

Naruto and Sasuke stood next to each other and grabbed a girl, "WAIT A MINUTE," Sora broke out of Naruto's grasp.

"Where are you taking us? Sora managed to rush the words out. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was blushing crimson, so he decided to take it upon himself to tell the panicked girl.

"I've got a few vacant rooms in my house; I have no problem with lending them to you all providing that you are careful of the décor. Naruto is staying the night because he's there for protection in case you two are being hunted by anyone. Don't be fooled by his looks, he is quite a strong shinobi." That was the most Sasuke ever said in grouping of words, Sora's mouth dropped. He had a nice voice too, Mai smirked.

"Okay, I can handle that," Sora went to Naruto so he could wrap his long arms around her as he began sealing in time with Sasuke.

Genma and Aoba peeked out from the shadows of the building and watched the shinobis teleport to the Uchiha mansion. Both turned to face each other and nodded to confirm what they saw was true.

To be continued?


	2. Two for the Price of One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them.

**Rating**: R to MA. Cursing is allowed; deal with it, nudity and some drug content and graphic sexual content.

**Pairings**: Read to find out. Ha-ha.

**Summary**: Sent to a school out of the countryside, not to mention, an alternate universe. Our hero sisters, Sora and Mai make the trip and see what kind of trouble they get themselves into.

' ' _Thoughts_

" " Speaking

**Kyuubi Speaking**

* * *

**A/N:** Starting while it's still burned into my brain, I just posted chapter 1, I hope it isn't a total bomb. sighs

Chapter 2: Two for the Price of One

"AMAZING! Look at all the paper fan thingys; I guess that's what Uchiha means, huh?" Sora said.

"Ya think? Ditz!" Mai laughed. Naruto went straight for the kitchen to root around for something to drink. Sora and Mai were too busy taking in all the beautiful possessions Sasuke had set out. In the Hall, there were so many framed pictures, some of which were Sasuke when he was a child, his family and one where he looked as he is now, but it couldn't be him.

"Ne Sasuke, who's the other guy in this picture who looks like you?" Sora asked.

Sasuke got up off his counter to go see who they were referring to knowing they were asking about his older brother, Itachi.

"That's a man I used to call brother, but he's dead to me now." He said in a monotone voice.

Sora and Mai looked at each other with a look of worry etched on their face and nodded. They said their apologies to Sasuke. Naruto came out of the kitchen with a tray full of various drinks. Naruto wasn't an avid drinker, but every once in awhile is good; he is of age, according to Tsunade-bachan.

"I've got some drinks come over to the table guys," motioned Naruto as he seated himself on the floor, "there's plenty to go around."

Sasuke smirked at the Dobe's plan and decided to be social and see what these two strange girls were about. The girls saw the arrangement of drinks and automatically laid eyes on the unopened bottle of sake. Mai could drink that stuff forever, but Sora gets a little tipsy after a few cups.

Naruto smiled and pulled Sora down next to him and opened a couple of bottles. "What will it be girls?" Mai looked around and raised a questioning eyebrow, then shrugged, "Whatever just gives me some sake."

Sora nodded at Naruto and he began pouring out the alcohol, thanks to the Kyuubi he can break it down much faster than the average human.

"Hey Sora, after a few rounds lets go practice that new technique, think you can do it?" Mai said while downing her cup.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine, let's do that." Sora grinned from ear to ear.

Naruto and Sasuke's ears pricked and leaned in closer to the conversation. Naruto asked, "What's it called?" Both shinobis were always suckers for new techniques. After Sora's second cup, her cheeks were a bit rosy and she was already shedding her white shirt. Naruto had to hold his nose for a few seconds, "It's called Around the World, a joint technique with our weapons, its bad ass."

Sasuke leaned against the couch and sipped his sake taking in his surroundings. It was the first time he'd ever let perfect strangers into his house, but at the same time they didn't seem to be strangers. The Mai girl didn't at least. Hell, he barely let Sakura see _inside_ his house. But this girl, something about her is strangely familiar.

Naruto couldn't wait to see what kind of training these girls did, maybe he could benefit from it also. He always wanted to learn new things outside of ninjutsu. Whenever he thought about Sora, those words from the fox always came to mind and it still perplexed him. The mark on Sora's neck looked strange almost like Sasuke's juinjutsu, at the same time it seemed different like it just appeared, no human gave it to her. An Elemental or Holy Seal?

After a few more rounds Sora was nice and warm, Mai was calm and relaxed, Naruto and Sasuke were watching the sisters amusedly.

"Do you remember the time Yamato tried to kiss you Sora?" Mai said sipping on her sake.

Sora laughed so hard, "Yeah, and I broke both his arms for even attempting to. That boy doesn't know when to quit." Still laughing, she fell over into Naruto's lap facedown. Naruto's eyes went so wide, they almost bulged out. Sora was still laughing and with some help she pulled her face out of his lap and turned over and laid her head on his leg.

"Much better, you don't mind, do you?" Sora asked slowly. Naruto slowly shook his head no; Sora pulled out her chopsticks and laid them on the table. Her hair went all over his legs; she was comfortable until someone yanked on her skirt.

"Come on Sora! Let's go practice!" Mai yelled. The magic words just spoken, she jumped up and almost fell backwards if Naruto didn't catch her in time. Both girls went to the door and put on their shoes.

Sasuke spoke up, "There's an outdoor field behind the dojo where you can practice, and I'd like to see what it is you exactly do." Naruto knew exactly where that was, that's where the shuriken targets were. Sasuke also practices his Katon jutsu's back there too. Both girls grabbed their weapons and hefted them on their shoulders as they followed the fox shinobi.

When they arrived at their intended place Sora spoke up, "better get back guys, these weapons have about a 20 ft. reach and I don't want to hurt any of you." Naruto and Sasuke took cover in the nearest tree and sat down waiting for the match to start.

Both girls stood facing each other 12 paces apart, Sora adopted her open stance. No defense or offense, she had her legs spread shoulder length apart with her weapon on the ground erected keeping one hand on it. Mai opted for a defensive stance, she was slightly crouched, feet a little ways apart and her weapon under her right arm with her left hand stuck straight out, palm vertical and fingers closed.

Sora yelled, "Call it boys!"

Naruto on the other hand was getting pumped up, he remembered working with Tenten and all her really cool weapons, now he gets to see two strange girls go at it. Sasuke was standing in the tree, leaning against the trunk with his arms folded. He closed his eyes and whispered, "_Sharingan._" Opening his eyes, he began to take in the scene before him. He let Naruto call it, since he was bouncing off the walls.

Naruto raised his hand in the air and yelled, "Hajime!"

Sora switched hands that was resting on her weapon and kicked it up into the air. It did a few tumbles before she jumped up and caught it above her shoulders. Spinning around she tried to knock her sister down, Mai jumped back into a defensive crouch and slammed her hand on her weapon opening a secret compartment. She pulled out two small swords. Extending her right arm above her head and her left arm lowered by her hip she started to turn wildly toward her sister. Sora used her Bo staff to block all the attacks and slid between her sister's legs in an attempt to trip her with her staff.

Mai jumped and somersaulted into the air effectively switching places. Both girls had a light sheen of sweat on their skin. Always good to get a nice workout before starting on a new technique.

"Alright Sora, one more time then we get down to training." Mai said in her Instructor voice.

Sora nodded.

Mai leapt up and landed in a dead sprint towards her sister before jumping onto her shoulders where she pulled Sora backwards doing a back handspring. Sora landed on one knee and out of breath, she almost landed on top of her head. The older of the two got back up on her feet, swaying slightly; her sister wasn't going easy on her, especially in front of the guys. Mai got back to her weapon and put away her swords with a click.

"Let's get this party started!" Yelled Mai.

Both girls walked up to each other and put their backs to each other. Something whispered into their minds, _'awaken.'_ Startled the girls turned and looked at each other. There it was again, _'awaken.'_

* * *

**KIT. THE MIKO HAS DESCENDED. WATCH CAREFULLY.**

'_Yeah, yeah bastard fox, I'll watch them.'_

* * *

Sora's neck pulsed red as she clenched her skin. It felt like liquid fire on the surface of her skin, not all the cuts in the world could compare to this pain. Mai saw her sister in pain, as she reached for her, the pain hit her too. She collapsed into tumbled heap with her sister.

As soon as Naruto saw Sora collapse, he was down on the ground trying to help her, Sasuke too. The two shinobi took the almost unconscious girls inside to their beds for the night.

Pulling the covers back for Mai, which she was already asleep; Sasuke took out her pack and pulled her bed clothes in an attempt to change her. Not that he cared, but he just didn't want a dirty sheet, that's it. She had purchased a tank top and some lounge pants. He set her on the bed and leaned her against his strong frame while he undid the knot of the bandana covering her self. Then, he pulled off the fishnet shirt laying her back down on the bed. Sasuke took in the sight before him, _'no tan lines'_, he shook his head until he noticed the same mark Sora had. It was located on her right side, on top of her ribcage, under her breast. He reached out to touch it, it reacted and glowed faintly red. She sighed and moved her head to the side away from Sasuke's face. The Uchiha let out a breath of relief, if anyone ever saw Uchiha Sasuke examine a girl like this; he'd never live it down. Putting on the rest of her clothes was much easier now; he needed another drink after this.

On the other end, Naruto was having a tough time dealing with Sora. _Nosebleeds._

Naruto and Sasuke both met in the hallway after having shut the door to the girls' rooms. The foxy shinobi still felt faint and the Uchiha bastard was in need of more alcohol.

As soon as they were seated and sipping their sake, Naruto spoke up, "Did you find the same mark on Mai?"

Sasuke banked a coin in his cup and said, "Yeah, I found hers. Just what does all this mean?" Naruto shrugged and guzzled another cup, "Whatever it is, and we need to tell someone. Kakashi-sensei or Bachan." Sasuke nodded.

"Are you up for first watch or me?" Sasuke asked?

"I'll take first and you'll take second, then we go to the Hokage tomorrow…… have them checked out." Naruto said.

* * *

Outside of the Uchiha mansion, two shinobi's leaped out of the shadows and began to traverse their way to the Hokage Tower. Upon arrival, they startled the Godaime earning them a punch through the wall.

"Report, Genma, Aoba." Tsunade said as she wiped the spittle from her face.

Genma stood up and wiped the sheetrock from his clothing and took the senbon needle out of his mouth, "It is confirmed, they are here." Aoba nodded and pulled out a mini camera and plugged it into her TV. He started to go through the footage they collected while tailing the shinobis. Until they came to the shot where both of them collapsed in the field. Tsunade's eyebrows lifted and her eyes went wide.

"It is true. I thought Yondaime put a stop to this before the Kyuubi incident." Tsunade sighed. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, "I want an Anbu on their tail at all times, preferably their sensei, Kakashi."

* * *

Naruto was seated in between the two girls' rooms. He had his arms crossed and his brow furrowed in deep thought. The pupils disappeared from his eyes as he retreated to the farthest recesses of his mind.

'_Bastard fox, OI! I know you're in there, awake. I've got a shitload of questions for you!'_

**SHUT UP BEFORE I EAT YOU INSECT.**

'_What is all this Miko stuff? And why does it affect them so much? Who are they?'_

**DESCENDED HAS THE MIKO, GEMINI, TWINS (OR SISTERS) THEY MAY BE.**

'_You already said that you shitty fox!'_

**THE AWAKENING HAS BEGUN.**

'_Give it a rest! Mou!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was covered in a light sweat as she tossed and turned. Her nightmare had been something she had never had before. She saw the destruction of demons and oni, large creatures she couldn't even fathom. On the ground were people, people that looked like ninja and Miko. _Wait, Miko!_ She saw a large nine-tailed fox from the legends back home ravaging the land and a giant frog? She looked around and saw two girls fighting furiously, they seemed familiar, but didn't. There was a tall blonde man on top of the frog's head holding a small bundle, he was signing around it. What she witnessed was Kyuubi's sealing. When the Death God appeared, she doubled over in pain sweating heavily. Sora looked to her right to see another girl who resembled her sister waving a weapon around and round all the while signing in between movements. The other girl was doing the same. The dream girls were struggling with demon until a flash of bright light overtook them and Sora was screaming loudly.

She shot straight out of bed and into Naruto's awaiting arms as she cried. The poor fox shinobi had no clue what to do, so he did what he thought he would like. He began to run his fingers through her hair and rub her back as she hiccupped her last sob.

"Feeling any better?" He asked quietly. She raised her head and nodded as she climbed back into bed.

"I had the most terrible dream, and it was weird, like I was there." She said as she rubbed her eyes. Naruto nodded and began to tuck her back into bed, "Get some rest, we're going to take you to see Bachan tomorrow morning to get you looked at." As he was about to leave, a hand shot out and grabbed onto his hand.

"Please, just until I fall asleep?"

Naruto looked around nervously; he'd never done any of this before. Of course, no woman of the same species wanted anything to do with him. Always calling him a demon and a murderer. Only person who treated him kindly in the beginning was Hinata, she's always been a good friend to him. And here is this pretty girl practically begging him to stay with her, he decided to give it a chance.

Sora scooted over and Naruto laid on top of the covers next to her, she immediately dove into his chest and sighed. Naruto felt a little warm so he shed his orange jacket before getting comfortable, he let her head rest on his outstretched arm and slowly fell asleep. Both of them did.

The next morning was such a sight to see, both Sasuke and Mai were standing in Sora's doorway looking at the wonderful display laid out for them. Sometime during the night, Naruto got under the covers (clothes on) and snuggled up to Sora while she was wrapped around him. Mai elbowed Sasuke in the ribs to wake them up, he laughed.

Sasuke went into the joining bathrooms and got a cupful of water. He got right up the edge of the bed and dumped it on the dobe. Naruto awoke suddenly sputtering water which earned Sasuke another brilliant string of colorful curses. Sora on the other hand was groping where Naruto once laid and felt something wet, it woke her up too.

"Eww, Naruto?" She said as she fisted the pillow.

"It wasn't me, stupid bastard Uchiha dumped water on me." Naruto grumped. He shook his head to get the access water out like one of Kiba's dogs would. Until he realized how much water got on Sora. Naruto apologized as quickly as he could, but the girl only laughed at him and got out of bed to shower and change.

After all was said and done, Sasuke was down in the kitchen preparing a light breakfast, something fast. He dipped some rice out of the cooker and made eggs for everyone. Everyone except for Naruto, who had his own stash of ramen at Sasuke's house, he would train over there sometimes. When everyone was finished with their meals, all of them gathered at the door, when they heard a knock.

Sasuke scrunched up his nose in distaste as he opened his front door to reveal everyone's favorite Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Kakashi said with an upturned eye. For once he was on time for something, but this time he wasn't even being expected, or at least, they weren't expecting them.

Naruto's brow twitched and Mai's eyes turned into dinner saucers.

The no-tan-lines beauty raised a pointer finger at our resident Copy Nin and said, "Sora! That's the pervert who was asking for directions yesterday!" Sora looked from her sister to Kakashi several times before cracking her knuckles.

Kakashi pulled out his favorite book and began to thumb through the pages, "That wasn't me; I have an evil twin that likes to peep on harmless women."

Naruto and Sasuke were flabbergasted and decided to let the girls have their way with the one-eyed ninja. But before Sora and Mai were about to attack another person sought out their company that morning.

"Ohayo, Saaasuke-kuuun! I've made muffins for breakf- for you…", the words died down in Sakura's throat as she approached the Uchiha Manor. Her pace slowed as she stepped up to the porch and saw the two strange girls standing beside the love of her life and the village idiot. Her brow twitched and then she forced a smile as she started a conversation.

"So, what brings you here girls? Get lost or something?"

The sisters looked at each other and smiled, "No, we just woke up and are about to be escorted to the Hokage by your teammates, your welcome to come along," Mai said. Sora smiled and nodded. Naruto and Sasuke both sweat dropped, they knew Sakura's temper.

Kakashi just stood there pretending to read his book, but was really listening and gathering information on the situation present. Even though he didn't look the part, he is quite lazy, really.

"Ma, ma, let's not fight girls," Kakashi said with an upturned eye, "Shall we be going then?" He gestured toward the Hokage Tower. Naruto and Sasuke decided that walking would do them some good, and maybe the scenery will calm the negative atmosphere. In the Market Square, Sora and Mai were ogling over everything and Sakura was hanging all over poor Sasuke. Naruto was too busy watching Sora and Sasuke was trying his best to ignore Sakura and trying not to think about Mai. But the mechanical bull always found a way back into his mind, earning him a small blush every time.

Upon entering the Hokage Tower someone's voice could be heard over the crowd, "SAKURA-SAN!" Everyone turned around to see what the commotion was. Low and behold Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast arrives. Automatically Sora and Mai have disgusted looks on their faces as this large watermelon rind comes bouncing up to them in a tightly fitting gym suit.

Both sisters think in unison, _'his eyelashes make sounds.'_

A few words were exchanged between the shinobis and then they made their way inside the Tower finally without any interruptions.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, your first appointment has arrived." Shizune reported.

The Godaime looked up from her paperwork and nodded as she turned in her chair as she crossed her legs and hands. Looking out the window, she searched her memory and tried to piece together a plan on how to break it to these two teenage girls just what and who they are. If they fell into the wrong hands the very fabric that makes us, we shall cease to exist. Living in a parallel world…. No it has to be this way.

A knock on the door signaled their arrival, "Come in." The door opened to reveal the four people, the sisters and their caretakers, Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi had to go pick up another mission for afterward, he would be briefed later, and actually he already knew the whole story, no need in him hearing it again.

Tsunade offered them a seat and Shizune came in with a tray of tea, this was going to be a long discussion.

After taking a sip of her tea, Tsunade put her cup down, "What are your names?"

Sora spoke up first, then Mai. They told her where they came from and so on and so forth. Tsunade just leaned forward on her desk with her head rested on top of her folded hands listening carefully.

'_They are the last of their line.'_

"I'm sure your wondering why you're here and why you can't get back to Japan." Both girls nodded.

"To tell you the truth, I can't go into a lot of it because I don't understand most of it myself, but someone; the person who got you here used a time bending jutsu. They are clever as they come too. Apparently, they had a way of tracking you in your world, that's how he was able to find you and bring you here, because you two possess something he wants."

Both sisters turned and looked at each other quizzically. Hearing Tsunade clear her voice, they turned their attention back toward the blonde busty woman.

"Shizune, get me a mirror." Tsunade commanded. With a nod, Shizune pulled a small compact out of her sleeve and handed it to her mentor. The Hokage opened it and signaled the older of the two sisters to sit forward and look into the mirror, specifically on her neck.

"Do you see that marking on your neck, Sora?" Tsunade said as she handed the compact to the befuddled teenager.

Sora gingerly took the mirror and looked into it and her eyes grew wide, "Wait, that wasn't there before, how did that get there!"

Tsunade lifted the compact out of Sora's fingertips and laid it on her desk and looked at the seemingly questioning teenager. "I'll explain all in just a few moments, Mai, where's your mark?"

Mai raised a questionable eyebrow at the Godaime like she was crazy, "I don't have one on my neck, so it looks like I'm not cursed or whatever it is you call it." Sasuke cleared his throat. Everyone in the room looked at him to see a light blush dusting his cheeks.

After a few seconds Sasuke spoke up, "I found yours when I was changing your clothes, Mai."

If Mai could blush crimson, she would have but her hair hid her face nicely so instead she opted to embarrass the Uchiha instead, "So, where did you find my mark Sasuke?" The unemotional ice prince prickled and turned to look at Mai and said, "Stand up and I'll show you."

All the while Tsunade watched with an amused expression, each person tried to embarrass and outwit the other. What a sight, just like Naruto and Sasuke fighting only these two actually liked each other on that level. She smiled to herself.

After a few moments of groping each other, Sasuke had exposed Mai a total of 3 times and she exposed him a total of 4 times. Naruto was howling with laughter and Sora giggling uncontrollably. It was quite a sight to behold.

After everyone calmed down a bit Tsunade began to speak again.

"You two girls are marked with the Holy Seal of Yachimata-Hime, the last line of powerful mikos." Tsunade said gravely.

Everyone in the room went silent for a few seconds, but the first to speak surprisingly was Sasuke. "Yachimata-Hime? Wasn't that a children's fairy tale told at bed time?"

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, "I'm afraid not, and we have records dating back before the construction of Konoha of this Clan of Miko. There used to be many of them, since the ninja war numbers have decreased to zero. Somehow, in the other world some escaped and had families thus we have the two remaining sitting before us."

Sora and Mai looked at each other and then and everyone in the room.

Tsunade pulled a sake bottle out of her stash drawer and began to pour some in a cup, drew it to her lips and sipped it. "Girls, it's up to you, if you want to learn your heritage."

Naruto had been silent this whole time which is unusual for him. So, this girl is special like him too. That was cool with him; maybe she wouldn't reject him like the rest of the women in the village. The fox seemed please with his boy and rumbled in his belly.

Sora was feeling a little nervous; she didn't know how to deal with all this all of a sudden. That's a big responsibility, she wants to do it. But she's going to need some help and some support. Sora reaches her hand over towards Naruto and grabs his with hers and squeezes it letting him knows she's there.

Naruto feels something small crawl into his hand and squeezes it. At first it startled it him, until he looked down he saw it was Sora's small hand. He wrapped his large hand around hers and rubbed the back of her hand with his fingers, telling her it will be alright.

Mai and Sasuke were handling it quite well. Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms over his head and laid his arm behind Mai's chair so he could pull her closer to him. It worked wonders.

Tsunade watched amusedly.

* * *

Sora thought and fidgeted for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"Can you tell us the story behind Yachimata-Hime?" She asked quizzically.

Tsunade let out a breath and began to gather all her knowledge on what she knew and what she knew based upon fact. Fairytales were okay, but these girls came from this long line of powerful priestesses, its time they knew where it is their heritage lie.

**Yachimata-Hime**

Two eons ago, before Konoha was built, clans of Samurai and Viking swordsman ruled the plains of Old China Proper and Japan. Nomadic peddlers or gypsies would roam the land and perform in circus's showing the greatest of skills and death defying feats. These people would be later known as ninja. Small in numbers at the time, because they would be put to death by the Vikings often accused for thievery, fraud, and deception.

The only other clan not to mention is a powerful covenant of priestesses. Marked with the holy seal of Yachimata-Hime these powerful mikos protected the weak and the defenseless from evil. Demons, oni, you name it, that's what they did. Pure as virgin snow.

Yachimata-Hime the Guardian Goddess in robes of light; hair of darken blue sky. Came across two maidens in danger and decided to watch first. The oni wanted to eat the little sister, but the older would not have it and tried to beat it with a stick. The Goddess felt amused by this but continued to watch. The older sister continued until all her strength had left her and had decided to offer herself as a sacrifice instead of the little sister. The younger one cried and begged not to be left alone with her sibling, but she knew one of them had to go, so she kissed her sisters cheek crying all the while. Until the Goddess appeared before them.

"I am Yachimata-Hime the Guardian Goddess and I'm here to save you, but on one condition." She said amusedly.

The sisters looked relieved and hugged each other tighter as the oni was destroyed by the heroine.

"You will carry out my will and serve me loyally." She said in a firm voice. Both girls unlatched themselves and bowed low to the ground to show their respects to their new master. "Here is a gift for the both of you," light surrounded them as the holy mark of emblem burned its way onto their skin and seeped into their body, "here are your weapons, train hard and bring more followers."

* * *

As Tsunade finished telling the story, both sisters were on the edge of their seats listening intently. "Yachimata-Hime blessed us?" Asked a befuddled Sora? The 5th Hokage could only nod at her question and take another drink of her sake. Mai snapped out of her daze, "you mean to tell us we have no choice in what happens to us; we will hunt or be hunted?"

"I'm afraid so, Mai. That's why you're here to learn the training from the ancient texts left behind by your ancestors and hopefully perpetuate your Clan. You are just as important as anyone with a bloodline limit, like Sasuke." Sasuke sighed and pulled Mai a little closer.

Sora blushed crimson when she heard Tsunade saying how much they wanted the Clan revived. Then she spoke up suddenly, "What's our Clan's name?"

Tsunade smiled and said, "Tatsuya."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded, _'good strong name for such a beautiful girl.'_

**I HEARD THAT INSECT. BWUAHAHA.**

'_Shut up, you shitty fox!'_

Sora felt Naruto's hand go limp for a second before she gave him a gentle squeeze. He opened his blue eyes and smiled at her.

"So, our names our Tatsuya Mai and Tatsuya Sora instead of Ai-jou? Were we adopted or something?" Tsunade shook her head no, "the women that crossed over changed their identities to keep their whereabouts secret."

Going over in his mind, surprisingly it wasn't mush from all the information he just ingested, Sasuke came to a conclusion; maybe he could come to like this Mai person. Possibly procure his Clan when he was ready to, strong woman she is, and she will have strong Uchiha babies. He smirked outwardly and gave himself high-fives in his head for his ingenious planning.

Tsunade sighed heavily and stood up from her desk and began to walk to an old part of the wall. She sealed a few times and the jutsu released itself. Godaime pushed on the wall as a small door opened. She reached into the compartment and hefted a nice size worn leather bound book. Walking back to her desk, she observed the curious looks from the teenagers, she sighed again.

**BOOM.**

The book was almost thrown on top of her desk as she sat down and began to thumb through the pages until she came up to a photo, then she pulled it out. All of the kids leaned forward to get a better look.

"This was the last two of the line that we knew of back in the ninja wars, one of them had a child but the records on the birth are sealed away until you two are ready." Both girls nodded. Tsunade closed the book and put it in a messenger bag and gave it to the eldest, Sora. It was her birth right to carry the book.

Everyone was dismissed, as they were leaving Tsunade let out a breath of relief, that was the longest session she ever had to deal with, and it can only get worse from here on out; being Godaime. She poured herself another cup of sake before Shizune could come in and takes it away from her, "not until after work, you have appointments all afternoon. Good luck."

* * *

"Why don't we stop for some food, huh? I'm starving!" Naruto begged.

"Dobe, you're always hungry." Sasuke said mildly. The girls were still off in another world after being told that much information about who and what they were. They didn't get to here life changing events much, small world, huh? Even though they hear it from all around them, happening to other people, but not them.

"Girls, are you hungry?" Naruto asked with the largest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Sora snapped out of her daze and laughed hard at Naruto's soured expression. He thought he did a great puppy dog eyes impression.

"Of course, where do we eat?" Mai spoke up suddenly. Sasuke looked down at his arm still hooked around her and quickly disarmed himself, he almost lost his cool.

As they walked through the town, Sasuke mentioned a place that served traditional Japanese meals; of course Naruto stuck his nose up at it. But he decided to play along if Sora was going.

When all four walked through the door, they were met with a most interesting sight.

TBC


End file.
